


chill

by snow_showers



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Soft Kaisoo, Synaesthesia, they arent really dating but theyre really good friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 01:58:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow_showers/pseuds/snow_showers
Summary: kyungsoo has synaesthesia and he loves seeing jongin's voice





	chill

jongin spoke softly, quietly, letting his words float freely in kyungsoo's mind. kyungsoo laid and listened and let each each syllable, each vowel, each consonant soak into his mind. jongin loved talking about anything and everything if it meant kyungsoo would sit and listen and make small hums and noises of contentedness, happiness. kyungsoo never understood why, didn't know if everyone or even anyone else saw what he saw when people spoke, but for him, he saw colors. if the person speaking had a low, soft voice, he saw a warm color. red, or orange, or yellow. if their voice was high-pitched, he saw cooler colors like blue, green, purple. loud voices were brighter colors while quiet ones were dark. jongin was special to kyungsoo. his voice created an array, a whole gradient of warm, mid-tone colors. it created an amazing sunset.

when jongin spoke passionately about a subject, usually his dancing or singing or even a few times about kyungsoo, it sounded brighter, as if someone was turning a brightness setting in his brain.

and when jongin spoke about things he was less excited about, usually current events or things that happened in his day, the colors became darker, closer to black.

jongin and kyungsoo shared an apartment, causing them to become very close. they had been roommates since their group debuted a few years earlier. they knew almost everything about each other, from favorite shows and foods they disliked to things that scared them and made them sad. they practiced together and knew each other's strengths and weaknesses.

almost everyday they sat like this, jongin talking and kyungsoo laying, listening. a few times kyungsoo had fallen asleep from how relaxed jongin's voice made him. jongin usually didn't notice until he stopped hearing little hums, or when he looked down to where kyungsoo had his head rested over jongin's legs and found his eyes closed and felt his chest steadily rise, fall, rise, fall.

but this was a time when kyungsoo was fully awake, barely focusing on what jongin was saying, but the constant hum of his voice. how the gradient, sunset-like picture painting his mind fluctuated in brightness and combination like a child's finger painting.

"jongin?" kyungsoo asked when jongin took a break from speaking.

"hm?"

"do you ever see colors when people talk?"

jongin smiled. "no, do you?" he thought it was a joke until kyungsoo started to answer. 

"all the time. like when you talk, i see red and orange and some yellow, because your voice is warm and low and soothing." kyungsoo had never told anyone about this. not even jongin, who knew all of his deepest secrets.

jongin was quiet for a moment, taking in what kyungsoo had told him. 

"that's amazing, kyungsoo. i can't even imagine how cool that must be, really."

kyungsoo smiled. "it is pretty cool, but it's normal so i don't usually think about it."

"do you see colors with other people, too?" jongin spoke excitedly, making the array of colors in kyungsoo's mind shift erratically and grow brighter.

"everyone. but not all voices look the same. and i can match colors to songs and other sounds." kyungsoo loved that jongin was curious about this. was it normal? apparently not, he had learned, but it was extraordinary.

"what about the other member's voices, what do they look like?" jongin's voice was so bright kyungsoo couldn't help but laugh. the brightest it had ever been.

and as a nice change, it was kyungsoo talking as jongin diligently asked what voices looked like, and kyungsoo felt bright and happy and like sunshine.

**Author's Note:**

> this is one of my favorite works ever thanks for reading


End file.
